


Pour le plus grand bien

by LaFourmii



Series: 50 Nuances de Gay | HP [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: Albus l'écoutait parler depuis des heures sans pouvoir intervenir. Les mots qu'il aurait aimé prononcer s'accumulaient dans sa gorge sans pouvoir s'en échapper.





	Pour le plus grand bien

Albus l’écoutait parler depuis des heures sans pouvoir intervenir. Gellert ne l’en empêchait pas réellement. Mais les mots qu’il aurait aimé prononcer s’accumulaient dans sa gorge sans pouvoir s’en échapper.

— Une fois les Moldus assujettis à notre pouvoir, il sera outrageusement aisé d’abroger le Code international du Secret Magique, disait le blond avec une insolente assurance. Bien sûr, juridiquement parlant, il serait préférable d’absoudre le décret, avant d’astreindre les Moldus par la force de nos pouvoirs magiques, mais les gouvernements sorciers ne l’accepteraient jamais. Qu’en penses-tu, Albus ?

Albus aurait bien été incapable de lui répondre. Les phrases de Gellert s’embrouillaient dans son esprit uniquement obnubilé par les lueurs de fin d’après-midi se perdant dans les mèches dorées de son ami. Ses lèvres s’ouvraient, déversant un flot continu d’injonctions au pouvoir, planifiant une montée en puissance depuis trop longtemps fantasmée. Albus aussi fantasmait.

— Albus ?

Gellert, se redressa légèrement de l’arbre sur lequel il s’alanguissait. Sa main en visière le protégeait du soleil et empêchait Albus d’observer ses pupilles ténébreuses.

— Albus ? répéta Gellert.

Mais Albus, pour la première fois de sa vie, ne savait pas quoi répondre. Alors, dans un geste totalement incontrôlé, il fit la seule chose qu’il avait vraiment envie de faire. Il tendit la main et attrapa une mèche blonde qui glissa délicatement entre ses doigts, en une caresse subtile et parfaitement inappropriée.

Contrairement à ce qu’Albus imaginait, Gellert ne retira pas sa main avec dégoût.

— Albus, que fais-tu, mon cher ami ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Incertaine, sa main remonta sur la tête de Gellert cajolant sa nuque au milieu des douces mèches blondes. Et Gellert ne l’arrêtait toujours pas.

— Tu ne sais pas ? se moqua l’ancien élève de Durmstrang.

Sa voix s’adoucissait à chaque mot, à chaque caresse de plus en plus appuyée et téméraire.

— Un esprit aussi brillant que le tien sait tout, Albus. Ne te ridiculise pas par une ignorance feinte.

Gellert eut l’audace d’appuyer sa joue contre la paume d’Albus et le cœur de l’ancien Gryffondor s’emballa.

— Alors Albus, susurra l’envoûtante voix de Gellert. Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

Albus suivait, impuissant, les lèvres de Gellert qui s’ourlaient avec délicatesse autour de chaque syllabe. Son propre pouce, contre la ligne de la mâchoire imberbe de Gellert, n’était qu’à quelques minuscules centimètres de cette bouche ensorceleuse qu’il rêvait de posséder.

— Parce que j’en ai envie, avoua-t-il finalement dans un souffle.

Intrépide, son doigt effleura sensuellement le coin des lèvres tentatrices et elles s’étirèrent en un sourire lascif.

— En es-tu certain, Albus ?

Gellert se redressa et la main d’Albus glissa délicatement de sa joue à son cou, puis à son torse. Il nota la respiration rapide de Gellert sous sa paume.

— Ne veux-tu pas plus que cela, Albus ?

Les yeux noirs de Gellert le fixaient, pénétrant son esprit plus efficacement que n’importe quel Legilimens. Albus avait initié le mouvement. À présent, il se sentait totalement prisonnier du joug de Gellert.

— N’est-ce pas plutôt cela que tu désires ? murmura le blond.

Puis Gellert posa finalement ses lèvres pernicieuses sur les siennes, l’embrassant passionnément au rythme effréné des battements de leurs cœurs.

Oui, c'était exactement cela qu'il voulait.

 


End file.
